The present invention relates to monitoring of a cathode arc source, and in particular to monitoring of the cathode arc spot, the plasma emitted by the arc, the rate of deposition of a coating on a substrate and the thickness of the coating deposited.
Cathode arc deposition of tetrahedral amorphous carbon, metallic, dielectric and other such coatings is known in the art and offers the potential for deposition of thin films of high quality. Applications in scratch resistant optical coatings and hard disc media coatings are but two of a wide range of proposed uses.
Hitherto, deposition of films by the cathode arc process has been limited to laboratory use, in general because of difficulties in the art in reliably depositing films that are free of or have acceptably low contamination by macroparticles large, neutral particles.
Provision of improved means for filtering macroparticles from the arc plasma have recently been described in WO-A-96/26531 and also in as yet unpublished International patent application no. PCT/GB97/01992. Nevertheless, existing cathode arc sources have some drawbacks which it would be desirable to overcome or reduce to provide for ease of long term and industrial use of this technology.
It is, for a first example, observed that in use of a cathode arc source, the arc spot typically moves erratically over the surface of the target. Wear of the target can as a result be unevenxe2x80x94which can lead to wastage of the target, undesirable if made of expensive material. More problematic, the spot may move off the side of the targetxe2x80x94if arcing occurs between the metal base of the cathode, rather than the target, and the anode the deposited film is likely to be severely contaminated and the arc source may be damaged. Further, deposition rate typically drops off as the spot approaches the outer edges of the target, making the deposition process less efficient. The art teaches the solution of visual inspection of the arc by the operator.
JP 05070949 teaches a cathode arc source deposition apparatus. The described apparatus has a secondary electrode having a more negative potential than the cathode so that the positive target ions are drawn towards the secondary electrode. The secondary electrode therefore permits detection of the ion current flowing from the cathode target, and thus detection of a change in the evaporation rate of the target material. Furthermore, whilst this document teaches a method for detecting a change in the evaporation rate of a target material, there is no teaching of how to monitor deposition rate of a coating or coating thickness.
EP-A-0586702 also teaches a cathode arc source deposition apparatus. This document teaches monitoring of a cathode arc spot on a cathode target, and in particular how to control the position of the arc spot on a cathode having an extended (ie. elongate) form. According to EP-A-0586702, this may be achieved by employing an extended conductor made of a material with high resistivity (eg. Nichrome alloy), and having two power supply leads on opposite ends. The power supply leads are connected to current stabilisers (ie. resistors) which are connected to each other and to the positive terminal of a direct current power supply, the negative terminal of the power supply being connected to the cathode.
Turning to the deposited film, its thickness in many instances is crucial to its particular application, and it can also be required that film thickness be even across the whole deposited film. However, at present the only available means to control thickness is to control the time of deposition. As it is found that film thickness is not directly related to deposition time, a consequence is that only crude control of film thickness has hitherto been possible.
JP 3131049 relates to chemical vapour deposition (CVD) and not to filtered cathode arc deposition. The method disclosed teaches monitoring of the total quantity of light emission which may then be correlated with a given film thickness. This document does not address filtered cathode arc source deposition and, in particular, the problems of achieving a uniform coating and/or deposition rate associated with the scanned cathode arc source plasma beam.
It is further desirable to be able to monitor when the arc needs restriking, though at present the only way of doing so is (1) by observation by an operator, or (2) by using a pulsed arc power supply to perform restriking at high frequency.
In the latter case, the arc trigger must be physically fixed and the arc is struck repeatedly at the same point on the target. Material of the trigger then typically contaminates the arc. A large pit in the target appears where the arc is struck; thus target use is uneven.
The present invention seeks to provide for arc monitoring to overcome or at least ameliorate some of the identified problems. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide method and apparatus for monitoring the arc in a cathode arc source and method and apparatus for monitoring and controlling thickness of films deposited with a cathode arc source.
Accordingly, the invention provides a cathode arc source apparatus for depositing a coating on a substrate, said source comprising an anode and a cathode station for a target, arc current flowing in use between the anode and the target so that plasma containing positive target ions is emitted and deposited on the substrate, a secondary anode which is grounded in use, and means for monitoring potential difference at the secondary anode. The monitoring functions available preferably are selected from monitoring position of an arc spot on the target; and/or monitoring plasma emitted from the target.
The apparatus of the invention is thus of particular advantage in that it enables an operator to have considerably improved control of the cathode arc source.
Movement of the arc spot over the target is generally both erratic and rapid. The apparatus of the invention may monitor movement of the spot into particular areas of the target from which it is desired to exclude the spot, such as the target periphery as film quality deteriorates when the spot is in this positionxe2x80x94or the edge of the target, rather than monitoring precise spot position at all times.
In an embodiment of the invention described in an example below, the source comprises a secondary anode located proximal to the target and means for monitoring potential difference at the secondary anode. In a specific example of the invention, the secondary anode is insulated from the cathode, and is water cooled. It can be made of any suitable material and copper has been used in an example. Cooling of the secondary anode is optionally via a separate supply of cooling water or in series with cooling of the target.
In use, as the arc spot approaches close to the edge of the target, the potential difference at the secondary anode is monitored, the secondary anode being grounded via a large resistance. In normal operation, the potential difference at the secondary anode is typically a large, positive voltage. If this voltage drops to below a predetermined level, such as about 5 volts or about 0 volts, this indicates the arc spot has approached close to the edge of the target. At this point it is desirable either to stop the arc or retrigger the arc or take steps to prevent deposition of plasma generated at that time, as the plasma and hence the deposited film may be contaminated.
It is convenient for the apparatus to comprise a feed back circuit which will trigger or initiate a reaction in response to readings taking at the secondary anode. For example, the feed back circuit can comprise a controller which in response to a fall in potential difference at the secondary anode below a certain level will initiate a reaction selected from shutting down the power supply to the arc, reducing the power supply to the arc, restriking the arc, shutting down or reducing the power supply to the arc and then restriking the arc, obstructing deposition of plasma on the substrate or providing a visual or audible alert to an operator.
A specific secondary anode of the invention is composed of a non-insulating, ceramic ring mounted around an upper edge of the target and projecting from a conducting, metal clamp attached to secondary anode circuitry that includes a volt meter. The ceramic ring is in that instance made of Al2O3 and prevents the arc reaching the conducting portions of the secondary anode.
The invention also provides a method of deposition of a coating on a substrate using a cathode arc source, said source comprising an anode and a cathode station for a target, arc current flowing in use between the anode and the target so that a plasma containing positive target ions is emitted and deposited on the substrate, a secondary anode which is grounded in use, and means for monitoring potential difference at the secondary anode;
comprising monitoring (a) position of the arc spot, or (b) plasma emitted from the target, by measuring the potential difference at the secondary anode.
In a further embodiment of the invention there is provided cathode arc source apparatus, further comprising means for monitoring deposition of the coating on the substrate, optionally for monitoring rate of deposition of the coating and/or thickness of the coating. A suitable monitoring apparatus is a photo-detector for detecting light emitted by the plasma coupled to a computer for calculating therefrom the rate of deposition or the thickness of the coating or both of these parameters.
The invention also provides a method of deposition of a coating on a substrate using a cathode arc source, said source comprising an anode and a cathode station for a target, arc current flowing is use between the anode and the target so that a plasma containing positive target ions is emitted and deposited on the substrate;
comprising monitoring (a) rate of deposition of the coating and/or (b) thickness of the deposited coating, by detecting light emitted from a specific area of the plasma and calculating therefrom the rate of deposition and/or the thickness of the coating.
Hitherto, monitoring rate of deposition and thickness of coating was particularly problematic, as the parameters involved are found not to be proportional to deposition time. The invention thus offers significant improvements in monitoring of film thickness and consistency.
A specific light detector described in a example below is a photo diode. This is optionally located in or close to a chamber in which deposition occurs. It is suitable that the photo diode be located in such a position that it receive light emitted from plasma shortly before the plasma impinges upon the substrate, such as downstream of plasma beam scanning, as by doing so measurements of rate of deposition and coating thickness are more likely to be an accurate reflection of the deposition process that is taking place.
In a specific embodiment of the invention, a photo diode further comprises a mesh screen or shield which is positively biased and located so as to repel positive ions and reduce or avoid build up of a coating on detector surfaces of the diode.
To calculate rate of deposition and/or deposition thickness from the readings from the diode it is appropriate to carry out an integration of the signal to give a value for deposition rate. By measuring the deposition rate against time a film thickness can thereby be calculated.
It is a further option for the output from the light detector to be operatively linked to the controller of the arc power supply. If plasma deposition falls below a minimum value then it might be appropriate to shut down the power supply and restrike the arc. Thus, it is an option for the monitoring device of the apparatus of the invention to provide, in response to a drop in deposition rate below a predetermined value, for a reaction selected from shutting down the power supply to the arc, reducing the power supply to the arc, restriking the arc, shutting down or reducing the power supply to the arc and then restriking the arc, obstructing depositions of plasma on the substrate or providing a visual or audible alert to an operator.
In a further embodiment of the invention the light detector comprises a photo diode in combination with a lens for focusing on an area of the plasma beam to be monitored. For applications in which consistency of thickness is of extreme importance it is further an option for the apparatus to comprise a plurality of light detectors arranged for focusing on different parts of the plasma beam. Alternatively, the monitoring means can comprise a single or a reduced number of light detectors and means for focusing on different areas of the plasma beam. Thus, readings for different parts of the plasma beam can be taken by the same light detector.
Generally, the density of the plasma beam is homogenous and thus a further embodiment of the invention comprises detecting light emitted by the plasma beam at a single position upstream of beam scanning.
The light detector is suitable for use with different plasmas as in all cases the deposition rate is proportional to the plasma density. Prior to obtaining accurate measurements the light detector must be calibrated and this can be done by routine techniques. The light detector chosen will conveniently be suitable for detecting light over a wide range of wavelengths, corresponding to the difference plasma colours produced by different coatings. For example, a coating comprising carbon and nitrogen ions is pink coloured as are most coatings including nitrogen ions. Plasma from a graphite target is bluely-white whilst plasma containing titanium and oxygen ions or aluminum and oxygen ions is predominantly white in colour.
When laying down a coating such as a scratch resistant coating of tetrahedral amorphous carbon on hard disk media, thickness variations are not particularly critical to performance, though the thickness required is typically only about 50-70 angstroms. The monitoring apparatus can thus be advantageously used to ensure that as soon as the appropriate thickness coating has been attained then no extra and redundant further thickness of coating is applied. For optical coatings which may typically have a thickness of 400-500 angstroms the thickness variation is often critical to performance of the coating, as a particular thickness with a narrow tolerance is required to obtain, for example, the desired reflection characteristics of the optical coating. The monitoring apparatus of the invention is of advantage in ensuring that the desired thickness is accurately and consistently obtained.